


Ample

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [65]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux sure loves Kylo's cleavage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeinmybonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeinmybonnet/gifts).



The leather belt looped around the headboard isn’t enough to really hold Ren down, but Hux admires the brutal elegance of it: clothes that would normally conceal and constrain used to keep him bare and open for use. The swirls of the cinch cut into his palms and make his skin paler as he holds on to the twist of them, the tail draping down between his uplifted arms, pushed through the metal loop. 

It is not a regulation use. Even if there are clauses in training manuals explaining how to cope when you don’t have spec-appropriate binders for restraining prisoners. Kylo Ren is _not_ a prisoner of war, he’s just a willing slave for Hux’s affections. (The manuals also don’t expect you to seduce the person you tied up.)

The stretch makes the muscles of his shoulders bulge, but that’s not what Hux wants tonight. Kylo said _anything_ in return for this morning’s handjob in the shower with fingers milking his prostate, so tonight it’s Hux’s turn.

Both of them are naked, and Kylo certainly is interested, if the pole Hux’s ass rests back against is anything to go by. Hux gives him a little lap-dance, but he’s not here to mount that ride (or not yet). His hands settle on Kylo’s collarbones, the fingernails digging in as he strokes his weight up, and down. Across his torso, letting his balls slide over lightly oiled skin. (Letting him imagine they’ll go all the way up and smother him, like he sometimes enjoys. Shoving his cock and balls over and into his mouth, or demanding a tongue in his hole.) Kylo’s moon-pale body glimmers under the minor lubrication, and it feels all the better under his cock because of it. 

When he’d told him ‘I want to fuck your tits’, he’d been met with a laugh.

Until Kylo had realised he meant it entirely seriously.

And then the Knight had nodded, meekly, and let himself be tied down and oiled up. Fingers kneading into muscle-groups, feeling for the ample pecs and bumping over the tiny memory of ribs where they’re still tangible. Easing in the massage oil that smells of sex and spiced fruits, the drizzle of it over his cock a reverse lick of sensation. 

Has to be edible, after all. And enticing. 

Kylo is beginning to see the appeal as Hux pushes his chest harder together, as his grinding in that dip becomes more earnest. With some effort, the pinch of it is almost like a woman’s cleavage, or enough like it, anyway. Silky-smooth and so strong, and he bumps his cockhead to Kylo’s lips and lets him beg to lick and suckle with each thrust.

“Beautiful little slut,” Hux croons, though Kylo is anything but a slut, unless you _are_ if you’ll let your partner fuck you any which way, any which day. He pinches his nipples til Kylo hisses, grunting as he rolls his weight from ankle to knee. The oil was a _good_ choice, and so was letting Kylo’s mouth come into play.  


“Only for you,” Kylo promises, until Hux slips into his mouth in his fucking.   


The answer, then, is unintelligible, but perfectly understandable. Slick, warm, welcoming heat and Hux pinches more fiercely.

“Make it good for me, and I’ll come all over your face, then fuck my ass open for you and ride your lonely prick.”  


Kylo yowls, his hands tugging on the belt in despair. He wants it badly, and that’s the point. 

Hux’s body burns with how beautiful this firestorm of a man is. Masculine and feminine in one, fragility and ferocity combined. A blush of cheeks, and a sinful mouth. He’s perfect, and Hux can’t wait to bounce on his cock when he’s half asleep from already coming. He fucking loves every last thing. 


End file.
